


Падший

by ash_mitzuki1



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Kenny McCormick-centric, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29004741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ash_mitzuki1/pseuds/ash_mitzuki1
Summary: Иногда, когда на него в одиночестве находит какое-то не поддающееся расшифровке настроение, он готов утверждать, что на месте зудящих счесанных ран очень давно были крылья.Белоснежные, сильные, сияющие крылья.Такими можно накрыть весь Саус парк, защитить, спрятать.Но крыльев нет, снова он убеждает себя, и не было.
Relationships: Kenny McCormick/Craig Tucker
Kudos: 3





	Падший

**Author's Note:**

> Самый первый фик по саус парку, 2012, прости госпади, год

Сколько Кенни себя помнит – голос всегда тонко звучит в его голове.  
Тихий, шелестящий бесполый шепот.  
\- Это не твое место, - шепчет он, - верно? Чувствуешь? Понимаешь? Ты все понимаешь, Падший.   
Кенни ежится и отказывается понимать.  
Это место – его. Целиком и полностью. Но чертов голос раз за разом рушит хлипкую уверенность, язвительно и хрипло смеясь в голове.  
Это мое место, почти панически убеждает себя Кенни и невидящим взглядом обводит свою компанию.  
Это люди… кто они? Кенни на мгновение, на краткий миг, теряется в догадках, пытаясь понять, что он делает вместе с этими парнями и что пытается внушить ему этот пугающий вопрос.  
Он сомневается сам или голос, снова захватывая его сознание, тревожит стертыми воспоминаниями истерзанную память.  
Стэн, Кайл, Картман – как мантру, беззвучно шевеля губами, шепчет он, судорожно вдыхая холодный воздух.  
Друзья, мои, а я их, убеждает он себя.  
Остановка, автобус, школа, уроки – твердит заученный маршрут.  
Голова раскалывается, на фоне спасительной, живой боли голос истончается, затихает и только тогда Кенни свободно вздыхает.  
Он – Кеннет МакКормик, ученик средней школы. Обычный парень. Почти.  
***  
Когда он спит, то видит яркие, но бессмысленные сны.   
Чьи они?  
Спроси его кто-нибудь, что ему снится, он бы и двух слов связать не смог бы. Не помнит. Не хочет помнить.  
Сны окрыляют ночью, дают ощущение счастья и покоя. Но стоит проснуться – как реальность наваливается пыльным, огромным мешком и душит его старой вонючей пылью.  
В реальности нет света, полета, счастья.   
В реальности – старый автобус, бардак дома, дешевые сигареты. И остро болящие, счесанные лопатки.  
Иногда, когда на него в одиночестве находит какое-то не поддающееся расшифровке настроение, он готов утверждать, что на месте зудящих счесанных ран очень давно были крылья.  
Белоснежные, сильные, сияющие крылья.  
Такими можно накрыть весь Саус парк, защитить, спрятать.  
Но крыльев нет, снова он убеждает себя, и не было.  
А лопатки – это всего лишь последствия.  
Всего лишь напоминание самому себе – это его место.  
***  
Еще в детстве он где-то вычитал, что всему живому нужно отражение.  
Тогда не понял, но запомнил.  
А теперь дошло.  
Он прячется от всех за мехом изношенной парки, не стремясь показывать лицо. Он говорит сквозь мех, смеется, смотрит, даже курит.  
И затягивает шнурок на капюшоне туже, в очередной раз не найдя своего отражения.  
Изначально пустое - не может быть полным.  
Он чувствует пустоту, она зияет где-то под ключицами и гложет его день ото дня.  
Большая, черная, больше самого Кенни, и скоро, совсем скоро она окончательно поглотит его, ненасытная тварь.  
Лишь одно не дает сорваться – крошечная тайна.  
Настолько крошечная, что никто в городе не знает ее.  
***  
За дверью – шум голосов, перемена только началась.  
А в кабинке одно лишь шумное, часто переводимое, дыханье.  
Дышат двое. Как загнанные собаки, иногда срываясь на тихий скулеж и вскрики.  
Жадные руки, быстрые толчки, сильные укусы и собственный выдох на обрыве пульса.  
Так… ярко, безумно. Больно до прокушенных губ. Хорошо до смерти.  
На этом он обычно спотыкается и ухмыляется, закрыв невменяемые от переполняющих эмоций глаза, полностью погружаясь в ощущения и того, кто их дает.  
Это – его. Целиком и полностью.  
***  
Голос просыпается вместе с ним.  
И шепчет, почти не переставая.  
И Кенни слушает, он не может не слушать, голос оккупировал его сознание, мысли, разум.  
Он слушает и рассматривает друзей.  
Стэн – мягкий, слишком мягкий. Такой сам не спасется.Хорошо, что рядом Кайл, лучший друг, плечо и опора. Кайл – ему повезло. Семья, младший брат, лучший друг – все такое образцово-показательное, что правильность скрипит на зубах, как морской песок.  
Кенни о таком может только мечтать. Но он не станет. Ему сложно это осознать в полной мере – каково это, жить в нормальной семье.  
Картман – такой спасет себя и убьет всех остальных, если не найдет в них выгоды.  
Кенни против воли улыбается.  
Картман тот еще ублюдок. Но ублюдок умный. Хитрый и он помнит почти каждую смерть Кенни.  
Подсознательно, поправляет его голос, он помнит, но сам этого не осознает.  
Иногда он видит Айка. Тот уже подрос и пошел в школу.  
У мальчика серьезные глаза. Понимающие и печальные.  
Когда он смотрит на Кенни, голос испуганно замолкает, уползая в дыру, из которой появляется.  
Айк молчит, всегда молчит. Но его взгляд понятнее любых слов.  
Не место, прикрывает на секунду почти черные глаза Айк, тебе и мне здесь не место.  
Кенни несогласно затягивает шнурок капюшона, продолжая молчаливый диалог.  
Это наше место, кричат его отчаянные голубые глаза.  
Айк лишь пожимает плечами, запрокидывая голову, чтобы посмотреть на небо. Он даже не щурится, спокойно смотря на яркое, но не греющее ни капли солнце.  
От бездонного, жадного, направленного в просвет между облаками взгляда Кенни прошибает дрожь. Завистливая, но Кенни этого не замечает. Он смотрит на мальчика, впитывает его образ и прячет в глубине сознания.  
Не место?  
А где им место?..  
***  
Кенни хочет жить.  
Как животное, пойманное в ловушку, как смертельно больной человек.  
Он готов отдать за жизнь, что угодно.  
Но ты живешь, глумится голос, жрешь, спишь, куришь. Что тебе еще надо?  
Быть. Отражаться. Отражать! Любить…  
Однажды он находит свое отражение. Но легче не становится.  
Его отражение – вечно угрюмый, равнодушный козел с факом вместо руки.  
Глаза, в которых Кенни отражается, темные, как та темнота внутри него, такие же затягивающие, готовые сожрать его душу в несколько секунд.  
Этим глазам он готов отдать всего себя, лишь бы не отпускали.  
Никогда.  
Поэтому он слепо тянется за ленивым прикосновением, подставляет губы под укусы, подставляется сам, молча умоляя заглушить демонический хохот голоса и заполнить пустоту, отразив его самого.  
Мое – укус, ты мой – собственнический засос, не уйдешь – стукнув лопатками о фанерную стенку кабинки.  
И Кенни не уходит, он не может, он не в силах уйти, когда рядом такой свет, который он сам, как Луна, отражает.  
Это его свет – в его месте.  
А голос, со смутными, ненастоящими воспоминаниями, белыми крыльями, пусть катится ко всем чертям.


End file.
